1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of substituted 1-arylpyrazole sulfonate compounds, their synthesis and their use as pest GABA receptor inhibitors and pesticides.
2. Related Art
xcex3-Aminobutyric acid (GABA) receptors are intrinsic membrane glycoproteins in vertebrate and invertebrate neuronal tissues that are members of the ligand-gated ion channel superfamily of receptors. GABA receptors play a major role in the inhibition of central nervous system (CNS) neuronal activity due to the widespread distribution of GABA-releasing and GABA-receptive neurons.
Vertebrate GABA receptors can be divided into two major classes: the GABAA and GABAC subtypes, and GABAB receptor subtype, which are distinguished by differences in their effector mechanisms and pharmacology (Knapp, R. J., et al., Neurochem. Res. 15:105-112 (1990)). GABAA and GABAC receptors are transmitter-operated chloride channels that are activated by GABA to open their chloride channel while GABAB receptors are thought to mediate changes in cyclic AMP levels through the activation of phospholipase activity (Eldefrawi, A. T. and Eldefrawi, M. E., FASEB J. 1:262-271 (1987); Knapp, R. J., et al., Neurochem. Res. 15:105-112 (1990)). The GABAA receptor and its associated chloride ion channel make up the so-called GABAA receptor-channel complex.
GABA is the endogenous ligand for the GABAA receptor of the GABAA-complex, and is the major inhibitory neurotransmitter in the vertebrate brain, in the insect CNS and at insect neuromuscular junctions (Enna et al., In: Benzodiazepine/GABA Receptors and Chloride Channels: Structural and Functional Properties, Alan R. Liss, Inc., New York, pp. 41-56 (1986); Sattelle, D. B., Adv. Insect Physiol. 22:1-113 (1990)). GABA binding to its receptor stimulates chloride ion conductance through the associated chloride ion channel to inhibit synaptic transmission (Knapp, R. J., et al., Neurochem. Res. 15:105-112 (1990); U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,976). When two molecules of GABA bind at sites on the receptor, the chloride channel undergoes a conformational change and opens, allowing chloride ions to flow passively down the electrochemical gradient into the neuron. An influx of chloride into the cell causes a change in the membrane potential, usually a hyperpolarization, which results in an inhibition of the nerve impulse. Blockage of the GABA-gated chloride channel reduces neuronal inhibition, which leads to hyper-excitation of the CNS, resulting in convulsions and death. In contrast, irreversible or hyperactivation of the channel suppresses neuronal activity, resulting in ataxia, paralysis, coma and death (Bloomquist, J. R., Comp. Biochem. Physiol. 106C:301-314 (1993)).
GABAA receptors belong to the class 1 family of neurotransmitter/hormone receptors. Other class 1 members include the glycine receptor, the serotonin type-3 receptor, the nicotinic acetylcholine receptors (muscle and neuronal types) and several excitatory amino acid receptors of vertebrates. Class 1 receptors employ no second messengers and are found where a fast conductance is required. In contrast to class 1 receptors, class 2 receptors (e.g. muscarinic, adrenergic, and others) are coupled to a second messenger and/or a G protein for their transduction, with the channel involved being separate (and usually distant) from the receptor, which is both an agonist-binding and G protein-binding molecule (Barnard, E. A., et al., TiNS 10:502-509 (1987)).
GABAA receptors are pentameric oligomers, of about 250 kilodaltons (kDa), composed of six different types of subunits, xcex1, xcex2, xcex3, xcex4, xcex5 and xcfx81, each of approximately 50 kDa (Olsen, R. W., and Tobin, A. J., FASEB J. 4:1469-1480 (1990); Hevers, W., and Lxc3xcddens, H., Mol. Neurobiol. 18:35-86 (1998)). Each subunit comprises a large extracellular N-terminal domain that putatively includes the ligand-binding site, four hydrophobic presumed membrane-spanning domains, one or more of which contribute to the wall of the ion channel, and a small extracellular C-terminus (Lxc3xcddens, H., and Wisden, W., TiPS 12:49-51 (1991); Olsen, R. W., and Tobin, A. J., FASEB J. 4:1469-1480 (1990); Hevers, W., and Lxc3xcddens, H., Mol. Neurobiol. 18:35-86 (1998)). Heterologous expression in vitro of different combinations of GABA receptor subunit types (xcex1, xcex2, xcex3, xcex4 etc.) and subunit isoforms (xcex11, xcex12, etc. except xcex4) results in heteromultimeric receptors with differing structure and pharmacology (Schofield, P. R., TiPS 10:476-478 (1989); Burt et al., FASEB J. 5:2916-2923 (1991)).
GABA receptors also play an important role in the chemical control of pests, particularly insects, such as fleas, ticks, house flies, fruit flies, plant bugs, boll weevils, grasshoppers, cockroaches, mosquitoes, beetles, locust and moths (Hainzl, D., et al., Chem. Res. Toxicol. 11:1529-1535 (1998)). To date, all insect GABA receptors studied gate a fast acting chloride ion conductance. Although they appear to share many of the properties of GABAA-type receptors in the vertebrate CNS, the majority of receptors in the insect nervous system appear to be bicuculline-, pitrazepin- and RU5135-insensitive (Anthony, N. M., et al., Comp. Mol. Neurobiol., Pichon, Y., ed., Birkhxc3xa4user Verlag, Basel, Switzerland, pp. 172-209 (1993); Wafford, K. A., et al., J. Neurochem. 48:177-180 (1987)). These findings indicate that insect GABA receptors contain several drug binding sites with structural and target site specificities that are different from vertebrate receptor-binding sites (Hainzl, D., et al., Chem. Res. Toxicol. 11:1529-1535 (1998)). Selective insecticides, e.g. insecticides with favorable selective toxicity for insects relative to vertebrates, are based in part on this target-site specificity between the GABA receptors of insects and the GABAA receptors of vertebrates (Moffat, A. S., Science 261:550-551 (1993); Hainzl, D., et al., Chem. Res. Toxicol. 11:1529-1535 (1998)).
Radiolabeled ligand binding studies have considerably expanded our knowledge of insect GABA receptor pharmacology. Within the insect GABA receptor three distinct binding sites have been identified: the GABA receptor agonist binding site, a benzodiazepine binding site and a convulsant binding site (Lummis, S. C. R., Comp. Biochem. Physiol. 95C:1-8 (1990); Rauh, J. J., et al., TiPS 11:325-329 (1990)). The convulsant binding site of GABA receptors in pests is the major target site for many of the drugs and pesticides currently on the market.
Convulsant drugs and pesticides act at the GABA receptor in pest brain, ganglia and muscle as noncompetitive blockers. Inhibition of GABA receptors in pests produces neurotoxicity (e.g. convulsions, paralysis, coma and death). In the early 1980s, the pesticides lindane and cyclodienes (e.g. dieldrin) were shown to antagonize the action of GABA in stimulating chloride uptake by various pest nerve and muscle preparations (Narahashi, T., Pharmacol. Toxicol. 78:1-14 (1996)). GABA receptors in pests are also blocked by picrotoxin, phenylpyrazole pesticides (e.g. Fipronil(copyright)), bicyclophosphorous esters (e.g. xcfx84-butylbicyclophosphoronthionate), and bicycloorthobenzoates (4-n-propyl-4xe2x80x2-ethynylbicycloorthobenzoate) (U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,002). These pesticides block transmission of signals by GABA, and are very effective on a wide range of economically important pests.
Unfortunately, many potent pesticides and their derivatives also act at the GABAA receptors of animals. For example, fipronil sulfone and desulfinyl fipronil, a metabolite and photoproduct of fipronil, respectively, are not only toxic to pests, but also to upland game birds, freshwater fish and invertebrates, and waterfowl. In addition, fipronil itself is a toxicant for mammals even without oxidation to the sulfone (Hainzl, D., et al., Chem. Res. Toxicol. 11:1529-1535 (1998)).
Pesticides that effectively kill pests but that have little toxicity for animals and humans remain the aim of current research efforts. The present invention addresses the need for the development and use of new and more efficacious pesticides that are highly toxic to pests but not to animals susceptible to pest infestation.
A first aspect of the present invention is directed to a method of inhibiting a pest GABA receptor, comprising contacting a pest GABA receptor with a compound of Formula I.
A second aspect of the invention is directed to a method for controlling pests, comprising contacting an animal, plant or object with a composition comprising a pesticidally effective amount of at least one compound of Formula I, or a salt thereof, and one or more pesticidally-acceptable diluents or carriers.
A third aspect of the invention is pesticidal compositions comprising at least one compound of Formula I, or a salt thereof, and one or more pesticidally-acceptable diluents or carriers.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is directed to novel compounds of Formula I.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is directed to a method for synthesizing compounds of Formula I.
A sixth aspect of the invention is directed to the use of one or more compounds of Formula I for the manufacture of collars or external devices, as well as to a treatment process relating thereto.
A first aspect of the present invention is directed to a method of inhibiting a pest GABA receptor, comprising contacting one or more pest GABA receptors with one or more compounds of Formula I: 
or a salt thereof, wherein
R1 is C1-6 alkyl, C6-14 aryl, or heteroaryl, any of which is optionally substituted;
R3 is C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylthio, C1-4 alkylsulfinyl, or C1-4 alkylsulfonyl, any of which is optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms;
R4 is hydrogen; and
R5 is C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl(C1-4)alkyl, C6-14 aryl, C6-14 ar(C1-4)alkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaryl(C1-4)alkyl, any of which is optionally substituted.
A second aspect of the invention is directed to methods for controlling pests, comprising contacting an animal, plant or object with a composition comprising a pesticidally effective amount of at least one compound of Formula I, or a salt thereof, and one or more pesticidally-acceptable diluents or carriers. For purposes of the present invention, pests are undesired arthropods, in particular insects and arachnids, which are harmful to plants or animals susceptible to infestation by such arthropods. The methods of the present invention are suitable for combating animal pests, preferably arthropods, in particular insects and arachnids, encountered in and on companion animals, in agriculture, in forestry, in the protection of stored products and of materials, and in the hygiene field. Compounds employed in the methods of the invention have good plant tolerance or favorable safety to warm-blooded animals.
In particular, compounds of Formula I may be applied to control arthropods in compositions suitable for internal or external administration to vertebrates, or application for the control of arthropods in any indoor or outdoor area. Such compositions comprise at least one compound of Formula I and one or more diluents or carriers. The methods are more preferably used to reduce the viability and/or reproductive capacity of any ectoparasite. Preferred ectoparasites to target include arachnids, insects and leeches. More preferred ectoparasites include fleas and ticks. For example, the invention can be employed for killing fleas of the genus Ctenocephalides, in particular C. felis and C. canis, and ticks, in particular of the genus Rhipicephalus, especially R. sanguineus, as well as harvest ticks (Trombicula automnalis), Dermacentor variabilis, Dermacentor andersoni, Dermacentor occidentalis, Amblyomma americanum, Ixodes scapuris, and Ixodes pacificus.
A third aspect of the invention is directed to pesticidal compositions comprising a pesticidally effective amount of at least one compound of Formula I, or a salt thereof, and one or more pesticidally-acceptable diluents or carriers.
Preferred R1 groups include C1-6 alkyl and phenyl, either of which is optionally substituted by one or more halogen, hydroxy, methoxy or ethoxy. The phenyl groups can also be substituted by trifluoromethyl. Suitable values of R1 include methyl, ethyl, phenyl, 2,4,6-trichlorophenyl, 2-6-dichloro-4-difluoromethoxyphenyl, 2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2-bromo-4,6-di(trifluoromethyl)phenyl, 2,6-dibromo-4-trifluoromethylphenyl or 2-bromo-4-trifluoromethylphenyl. More preferably, R1 is methyl or phenyl.
Preferred R3 include C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylthio, C1-4 alkylsulfinyl, and C1-4 alkylsulfonyl, any of which is optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms. Suitable values include trifluoromethyl, methyl, methoxy, methylthio, methylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, ethylthio, ethylsulfinyl ethylsulfonyl, propylthio, xe2x80x94SCH2CF3, trifluoromethylthio and trifluoromethylsulfonyl.
R4 is preferably hydrogen.
Preferred values of R5 include C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl(C1-4)alkyl, and C6-14 aryl, any of which is optionally substituted by one to five, preferably one to three of C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylthio, hydroxy, amino, halo, and trifluoromethyl. Suitable values include methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, 2,4,6-trichlorophenyl, 2-6-dichloro-4-difluoromethoxyphenyl, 2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 2-bromo-4,6-di(trifluoromethyl)phenyl, 2,6-dibromo-4-trifluoromethylphenyl or 2-bromo-4-trifluoromethylphenyl.
Most preferred compounds for use in compositions and methods of the present invention are those having the following structure: 
where R1 is methyl or phenyl, preferably methyl, and X is CF3, Cl, or F.
Examples of suitable compounds are listed in Table 1. Preferred compounds include:
1-methyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)pyrazol-5-yl 2,4-dichlorobenzenesulfonate, 1-methyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)pyrazol-5-yl2-chloro4-fluorobenzenesulfonate, and 1-methyl-3-(trifluoromethyl)pyrazol-5-yl2-chloro-4-(trifluoromethyl) benzenesulfonate.
A fourth aspect of the invention is directed to compounds within the generic scope of Formula I that are novel. Such compounds include compounds of Formula I or salts thereof, wherein
R1 is C1-6 alkyl, optionally substituted by one or more halogens; C6-14 aryl, optionally substituted by one to five groups independently selected from the group consisting of halo (F, Cl, Br or I) trifluoromethyl, trichloromethyl, hydroxy, methoxy or ethoxy; or a C-attached heteroaryl group selected from the group consisting of pyridine, pyrazole, pyrrole, thiophene, furan, quinoline and benzofuran;
R3 is C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylthio, C1-4 alkylsulfinyl, C1-4 alkylsulfonyl, any of which is optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms;
R4 is hydrogen; and
R5 is C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl(C1-4)alkyl, C6-14 aryl, C6-14 ar(C1-4)alkyl, heteroaryl, heteroaryl(C1-4)alkyl, any of which is optionally substituted.
Preferably, when R1 is phenyl, then R5 is a phenyl group having two or three substituents independently selected from the group consisting of halo and trifluoromethyl.
Preferred compounds in this aspect of the invention include compounds of Formula I, having the following values.
R1 is C1-6 alkyl, optionally substituted by one or more halogen, hydroxy, methoxy or ethoxy; or phenyl. Suitable values of R1 include methyl, phenyl and ethyl. Most preferably, R1 is methyl.
R3 is C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylthio, C1-4 alkylsulfinyl, and C1-4 alkylsulfonyl, any of which is optionally substituted by one or more halogen atoms. Suitable values of R3 include trifluoromethyl, methyl, methoxy, methylthio, methylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, ethylthio, ethylsulfinyl ethylsulfonyl, propylthio, xe2x80x94SCH2CF3, trifluoromethylthio and trifluoromethylsulfonyl. Most preferably, R3 is trifluoromethyl.
Preferred values of R5 include C1-8 alkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl, C3-7 cycloalkyl(C1-4)alkyl, and C6-4 aryl, any of which is optionally substituted by one to five, preferably one to three of C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylthio, hydroxy, amino, halo, and trifluoromethyl. Suitable values include methyl, ethyl, propyl, butyl, pentyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cyclopropylmethyl, cyclopentylmethyl, cyclohexylmethyl, 2,4,6-trichlorophenyl, 2-6-dichloro-4-difluoromethoxyphenyl, 2-chloro-4-trifluoromethylphenyl, 2-chloro-4-fluorophenyl, 2,4-dichlorophenyl, 2-bromo-4,6-di(trifluoromethyl)phenyl, 2,6-dibromo-4-trifluoromethylphenyl or 2-bromo-4-trifluoromethylphenyl.
Most preferred compounds for use in compositions and methods of the present invention are those having Formula II: 
where X is CF3, Cl, or F.
A fifth aspect of the invention is directed to methods for synthesizing compounds of Formula I, comprising
reacting a sulfonyl chloride with a substituted pyrazol-5-yl to form the sulfonate.
Sulfonyl chlorides of the formula R5SO2Cl (where R5 is as defined above) are reacted with a substituted pyrazol-5-ol of the Formula III: 
where R1, R3 and R4 are as defined immediately above to form a sulfonate of Formula I.
Definitions
The term xe2x80x9coptionally substitutedxe2x80x9d when not otherwise explicitly provided for refers to the replacement of a hydrogen (or in the case of keto, two hydrogens) in a particular radical, with a functional group selected from the group consisting of halogen, trifluoromethyl, hydroxy, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 alkylthio, C1-4 alkylsulfinyl, amino, nitro, cyano, C2-6 carboxyalkyl, amidine, tetrazolyl, mono- or di-(C1-6)alkylamino, mono- or di-(C6-10)arylamino, C6-10 arylthio, C6-10 arylsulfonyl, C6-10 arylsulfinyl, oxime (Nxe2x80x94OH), arylhydrazone, mono- and di-(C1-6)alkylaminocarbonyl, and mono-and di-(C1-6)alkylaminothiocarbonyl.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to both straight and branched chain radicals of up to 10 carbons, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, t-butyl, isobutyl, pentyl, hexyl, isohexyl, heptyl, 4,4-dimethylpentyl, octyl, 2,2,4-trimethylpentyl, nonyl, and decyl. Preferably, the alkyl chain is 2 to 8 carbon atoms in length, more preferably from 2 to 4 carbon atoms in length.
The term xe2x80x9calkenylxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean a straight or branched chain radical of 2-10 carbon atoms, unless the chain length is limited thereto, and having one or more double bonds, including, but not limited to, ethenyl, 1 -propenyl, 2-propenyl, 2-methyl-1-propenyl, 1-butenyl, 2-butenyl, and the like. Preferably, the alkenyl chain is 2 to 8 carbon atoms in length, more preferably, 2 to 4 carbon atoms in length.
The term xe2x80x9calkynylxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean a straight or branched chain radical of 2-10 carbon atoms, unless the chain length is limited thereto, wherein there is at least one triple bond between two of the carbon atoms in the chain, including, but not limited to, acetylene, 1-propylene, 2-propylene, and the like. Preferably, the alkynyl chain is 2 to 8 carbon atoms in length, more preferably from 2 to 4 carbon atoms in length.
In all instances herein where there is an alkenyl or alkynyl moiety as a substituent group, the unsaturated linkage, i.e., the vinylene or acetylene linkage is preferably not directly attached to a nitrogen, oxygen or sulfur moiety.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to monocyclic or bicyclic aromatic groups containing from 6 to 14 carbons in the ring portion, preferably 6-10 carbons in the ring portion, such as phenyl, naphthyl, tetrahydronaphthyl, or biphenyl.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d as employed herein refers to groups having 5 to 14 ring atoms; 6, 10 or 14 xcfx80 electrons shared in a cyclic array; and containing carbon atoms and 1, 2 or 3 oxygen, nitrogen or sulfur heteroatoms (where examples of heteroaryl groups are: thienyl, benzo[b]thienyl, naphtho[2,3-b]thienyl, thianthrenyl, furyl, pyranyl, isobenzofuranyl, benzoxazolyl, chromenyl, xanthenyl, phenoxathiinyl, 2H-pyrrolyl, pyrrolyl, imidazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyridyl, pyrazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyridazinyl, indolizinyl, isoindolyl, 3H-indolyl, indolyl, indazolyl, purinyl, 4H-quinolizinyl, isoquinolyl, quinolyl, phthalazinyl, naphthyridinyl, quinazolinyl, cinnolinyl, pteridinyl, 4xcex1H-carbazolyl, carbazolyl, xcex2-carbolinyl, phenanthridinyl, acridinyl, perimidinyl, phenanthrolinyl, phenazinyl, isothiazolyl, phenothiazinyl, isoxazolyl, furazanyl and phenoxazinyl groups).
The term xe2x80x9caralkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9carylalkylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to C1-6alkyl groups as discussed above having an aryl substituent, such as benzyl, phenylethyl or 2-naphthylmethyl.
The term xe2x80x9ccycloalkylxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to cycloalkyl groups containing 3 to 9 carbon atoms. Typical examples are cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl and cyclononyl.
The terms xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d refers to any of the above alkyl groups linked to an oxygen atom.
The term xe2x80x9calkylthioxe2x80x9d refers to any of the above alkyl groups linked to a sulfur atom.
The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfinylxe2x80x9d refers to any of the above alkyl groups linked to an xe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94 group.
The term xe2x80x9calkylsulfonylxe2x80x9d refers to any of the above alkyl groups linked to an xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 group.
The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d as employed herein by itself or as part of another group refers to chlorine, bromine, fluorine or iodine with chlorine being preferred.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroatomxe2x80x9d is used herein to mean an oxygen atom (xe2x80x9cOxe2x80x9d), a sulfur atom (xe2x80x9cSxe2x80x9d) or a nitrogen atom (xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d). It will be recognized that when the heteroatom is nitrogen, it may form an NRYZ moiety, wherein Ry and RZ are, independently from one another, hydrogen or C1 to C8 alkyl, or together with the nitrogen to which they are bound, form a saturated or unsaturated 5-, 6-, or 7-membered ring.
The term xe2x80x9csalts with pesticidally-acceptable basesxe2x80x9d means salts the cations of which are known and accepted in the art for the formation of salts of pesticidally active acids for agricultural, companion animal or horticultural use. When intended for application to vertebrates to combat infection or infestation by arthropods, the salts with bases used will be non-toxic. The term xe2x80x9cnon-toxicxe2x80x9d means salts with bases the cations of which are innocuous to the vertebrates at the doses administered and which do not vitiate the beneficial effects produced by the anion.
Preferably, the salts are water-soluble. Suitable salts with bases include alkali metal (e.g. sodium and potassium), alkaline earth metal (e.g. calcium and magnesium), ammonium and amine (e.g. diethanolamine, triethanolamine, octylamine, morpholine and dioctylmethylamine) salts. Where reference is made in the present specification to the compounds of Formula I such reference is intended to include also the salts with pesticidally-acceptable bases of compounds of Formula I where appropriate.
Compositions and Methods of Use
The compounds of Formula I can be employed as pesticides. For purposes of the present invention, pests are undesired arthropods, for example insects or arachnids, which are harmful to plants or animals susceptible to infestation by such arthropods.
Compounds of the invention are suitable for controlling animal pests, preferably arthropods, in particular insects and arachnids, encountered in and on companion animals, in agriculture, in forestry, in the protection of stored products and of materials, and in the hygiene field, and have good plant tolerance or favorable safety to warm-blooded animals.
Compounds of the invention while active against plant, hygiene and stored product pests, are particularly useful in the veterinary medicine sector, against animal ectoparasites such as scaly ticks, argasidae, scab mites, trombidae, flies (stinging and sucking), parasitic fly larvae, lice, hair lice, bird lice and fleas. For example, they have activity against fleas, such as fleas of the genus Ctenocephalides, in particular C. felis and C. canis, and ticks, such as ticks of the genus Rhipicephalus, especially R. sanguineus, as well as harvest ticks (Trombicula automnalis), Dermacentor variabilis, Dermacentor andersoni, Dermacentor occidentalis, Amblyomma americanum, Ixodes scapularis, and Ixodes pacificus. By virtue of their activity against fleas and ticks compounds of the invention are suitable for treating companion animals, such as dogs and cats.
Compounds of the invention are also suitable for the controlling of arthropods which infest useful animals in agriculture such as, for example, cattle, sheep, goats, horses, pigs, donkeys, camels, buffalo, rabbits, hens, turkeys, ducks, geese, bees, other domestic animals such as, for example, dogs, cats, cage birds, aquarium fish and so-called experimental animals such as, for example, hamsters, guinea pigs, rats and mice. The aim of combating these arthropods is to reduce fatalities and reductions in yield (in meat, milk, wool, skins, eggs, honey, etc.) so that the use of a compound according to the invention renders the keeping of animals more economic and more simple.
Compositions and methods of the present invention can be used to reduce the viability and/or reproductive capacity of any ectoparasite. Preferred ectoparasites to target include arachnids, insects and leeches. More preferred ectoparasites include fleas; ticks, including both hard ticks of the family Ixodidae (e.g., Ixodes and Amblyomma) and soft ticks of the family Argasidae (e.g., Ornithodoros, such as O. parkeri and O. turicata); flies, such as midges (e.g., Culicoides), mosquitos, sand flies, black flies, horse flies, horn flies, deer flies, tsetse flies, stable flies, myiasis-causing flies and biting gnats; ants; spiders; lice; mites; and true bugs, such as bed bugs and kissing bugs, including those carrying Chagas disease. Even more preferred ectoparasites include fleas, mosquitos, midges, sandflies, blackflies, ticks and kissing bugs, with fleas, ticks, mosquitos and midges being even more preferred.
Particularly preferred compositions and methods of the present invention targets fleas. Preferred fleas include Ctenocephalides, Xenopsylla, Pulex, Tunga, Nosopsyllus, Diamanus, Ctopsyllus and Echidnophaga fleas, with Ctenocephalides canis and Ctenocephalides felis fleas being even more preferred. For the purposes of illustration, many of the following embodiments discuss efficacy against fleas. Such discussion of efficacy against fleas is not intended, in any way, to limit the scope of the present invention.
A preferred aspect of the invention is directed towards killing fleas of the genus Ctenocephalides, in particular C. felis and C. canis, and ticks, in particular of the genus Rhipicephalus, especially R. sanguineus, as well as harvest ticks (Trombicula automnalis), Dermacentor variabilis, Dermacentor andersoni, Dermacentor occidentalis, Amblyomma americanum, Ixodes scapularis, and Ixodes pacificus.
An aspect of the present invention is also the use of a compound of Formula I for the production of a collar or other external device intended to be attached to a pet, in particular cats and dogs.
This aspect of the invention is directed mainly towards fleas of the genus Ctenocephalides, in particular C. felis and C. canis, and ticks, in particular of the genus Rhipicephalus, especially R. sanguineus, as well as harvest ticks (Trombicula automnalis), Dermacentor variabilis, Dermacentor andersoni, Dermacentor occidentalis, Amblyomma americanum, Ixodes scapularis, and Ixodes pacificus.
Collars intended to eliminate common ectoparasites from cats and dogs consist of a matrix, usually a plastic matrix, which incorporates between 5 and 40% active substance and is capable of releasing it over time.
Slow release compositions that can be in the form of a collar or earrings for controlling harmful insects are also contemplated. Such formulations comprise from about 0.5 to about 25% active material, from about 75 to about 99.5% of a suitable resin, such as polyvinyl chloride and a catalytic amount of a plasticizer, such as dioctyl phthalate.
A subject of the present invention is thus a collar or other external device for a pet, in particular a cat or dog, made of a matrix in which is incorporated from 0.1 to 40% by weight, relative to the collar, of a substance which is active against ectoparasites such as fleas and ticks (anti-flea and anti-tick collar or other external device), this active substance being formed of at least one compound corresponding to Formula I.
One aspect of this method is non-therapeutic and in particular relates to the cleaning of animal hairs and skin by elimination of the parasites which are present, as well as their residues and secretions. The treated animals thus have hair which is more pleasant to look at and to feel.
The invention also relates to such a method for therapeutic purposes, intended to treat and prevent parasitoses having pathogenic consequences.
Compounds of Formula I may be applied to control arthropods in compositions suitable for internal or external administration to vertebrates or application for the control of arthropods in any indoor or outdoor area. Such compositions comprise at least one compound of Formula I and one or more diluents or excipients. Such compositions can be prepared in any manner known in the art.
Suitable means of applying compounds of Formula I include:
to persons or animals infested by or exposed to infestation by arthropods by parenteral, oral or topical application. Examples include incorporation of an active compound in feed or suitable orally-ingestible pharmaceutical formulations, edible baits, salt licks, dietary supplements, pour-on and spot-on formulations, sprays, baths, dips, showers,jets, dusts, greases, shampoos, creams, wax-smears and livestock self-treatment systems; to the environment in general or to specific locations where pests may lurk, including stored products, timber, household goods, and domestic and industrial premises, as sprays, fogs, dusts, smokes, wax-smears, lacquers, granules and baits, and in tricklefeeds to waterways, wells, reservoirs and other running or standing water; to domestic animals in feed to control fly larvae feeding in their feces;
to growing crops as foliar sprays, dusts, granules, fogs and foams; also as suspensions of finely divided and encapsulated compounds of Formula I;
as soil and root treatments by liquid drenches, dusts, granules, smokes and foams; and
as seed dressings by liquid slurries and dusts.
Compositions suitable for administration to vertebrates include preparations suitable for oral, parenteral, percutaneous, e.g. pour-on, spot-on or other topical administration.
Compositions for oral administration comprise one or more of the compounds of Formula I in association with non-toxic veterinary carriers or coatings and include, for example, chewable treats, tablets, pills, capsules, pastes, gels, drenches, medicated feeds, medicated drinking water, medicated dietary supplements, slow-release boluses or other slow-release devices intended to be retained within the gastro-intestinal tract. Any of these may incorporate active ingredient contained within microcapsules or coated with acid-labile or alkali-labile or other pharmaceutically acceptable enteric coatings. Feed premixes and concentrates containing compounds of the present invention for use in preparation of medicated diets, drinking water or other materials for consumption by animals may also be used.
Compositions for parenteral administration include solutions, emulsions or suspensions in any suitable veterinary vehicle and solid or semisolid subcutaneous implants or pellets designed to release active ingredient over a protracted period and may be prepared and made sterile in any appropriate manner known to the art.
Compositions for percutaneous and topical administration include sprays, dusts, baths, dips, showers,jets, greases, shampoos, creams, wax-smears, or spot-on or pour-on preparations. Compounds of Formula I can also be administered with the aid of shaped articles which contain active compound, such as neck bands, ear tags, tail tags, limb bands, halters, marking devices and the like devices (e.g. ear tags) attached externally to animals in such a way as to provide local or systemic arthropod control.
Solid or liquid baits suitable for controlling arthropods comprise one or more compounds of Formula I and a carrier or diluent which may include a food substance or some other substance to induce consumption by the arthropod.
Medicated feeds which comprise a compound of Formula I and arthropodicidally-acceptable salts thereof and an edible carrier or diluent form an additional feature of the present invention.
Liquid compositions include water miscible concentrates, emulsifiable concentrates, flowable suspensions, wettable or soluble powders containing one or more compounds of Formula I which may be used to treat substrates or sites infested or liable to infestation by arthropods including premises, outdoor or indoor storage or processing areas, containers or equipment and standing or running water.
Solid homogenous or heterogenous compositions containing one or more compounds of Formula I, for example granules, pellets, briquettes or capsules, may be used to treat standing or running water over a period of time. A similar effect may be achieved using trickle or intermittent feeds of water dispersible concentrates.
Compositions in the form of aerosols and aqueous or non-aqueous solutions or dispersions suitable for spraying, fogging and low-or ultra-low volume spraying may also be used.
The compositions of the invention, besides at least one compound of Formula I and, if appropriate, besides extenders and auxiliaries, may also comprise at least one surfactant (wetting, dispersing and emulsifying agents).
The wetting, dispersing and emulsifying agents which may be present, particularly in wettable powders, may be of the ionic or non-ionic types, for example sulphoricinoleates, quaternary ammonium derivatives or products based upon condensates of ethylene oxide with nonyl-and octylphenol, or carboxylic acid esters of anhydrosorbitols which have been rendered soluble by etherification of the free hydroxy groups by condensation with ethylene oxide, or mixtures of these types of agents. Wettable powders may be treated with water immediately before use to give suspensions ready for application.
Liquid compositions for the application of the compounds of Formula I may take the form of solutions, suspensions and emulsions of the compounds of Formula I optionally encapsulated in natural or synthetic polymers, and may, if desired, incorporate wetting, dispersing or emulsifying agents. These emulsions, suspensions and solutions may be prepared using aqueous, organic or aqueous-organic diluents, for example acetophenone, isophorone, toluene, xylene, mineral, animal or vegetable oils, and water soluble polymers (and mixtures of these diluents), which may contain wetting, dispersing or emulsifying agents of the ionic or non-ionic types or mixtures thereof, for example those of the types described above. When desired, the emulsions containing the compounds of Formula I may be used in the form of self-emulsifying concentrates containing the active substance dissolved in the emulsifying agents or in solvents containing emulsifying agents compatible with the active substance, the simple addition of water to such concentrates producing compositions ready for use.
Compositions containing compounds of Formula I which may be applied to control arthropod pests, may also contain synergists (e.g. piperonyl butoxide or sesamex), stabilizing substances, other insecticides, acaricides, plant nematocides, anthelmintics or anticoccidials, fungicides (agricultural or veterinary as appropriate e.g. benomyl, iprodione), bactericides, arthropod or vertebrate attractants or repellents or pheromones, reodorants, flavouring agents, dyes and auxiliary therapeutic agents, e.g. trace elements. These may be designed to improve potency, persistence, safety, uptake where desired, spectrum of pests controlled or to enable the composition to perform other useful functions in the same animal or area treated.
Examples of other pesticidally-active compounds which may be included in, or used in conjunction with, the compositions of the present invention are: chlorpyrifos, demeton-S-methyl, disulfoton, ethoprofos, fenitrothion, malathion, parathion, triazophos, amitraz, cypermethrin, deltamethrin, fenpropathrin, fenvalerate, permethrin, aldicarb, carbosulfan, pirimicarb, bendiocarb, teflubenzuron, dicofol, endosulfan, lindane, benzoximate, avermectins, ivermectin, milbemycins, thiophanate, trichlorfon, dichlorvos, diaveridine and dimetridazole.
A xe2x80x9cpesticidally effective amountxe2x80x9d refers to an amount of compound that will be toxic to one or more pests under the conditions administered. When administered to vertebrates parenterally, orally or by percutaneous or other means, the dosage of compounds of Formula I will depend upon the species, age and health of the vertebrate and upon the nature and degree of its actual or potential infestation by arthropod pest. Determination of optimal ranges of effective amounts of each component in a composition is within the skill of the art. A single dose of 0.1 to 100 mg, preferably 2.0 to 20.0 mg, per kg body weight of the animal per month or doses of 0.01 to 20.0 mg, preferably 0.1 to 5.0 mg, per kg body weight of the animal per day for sustained medication are generally suitable by oral, topical or parenteral administration. By use of sustained release formulations or devices, the daily doses required over a period of months may be combined and administered to animals on a single occasion.
Compounds are screened for GABA receptor inhibiting activity using in vitro assays that measure the ability of a test compound to bind to pest and/or mammal GABA receptors. These assays, exemplified herein in working Examples 4 and 5, employ membranes possessing active GABA receptors. Preferred compounds have selectivity towards arthropod GABA receptor versus mammalian GABA receptor. Immediately following is a description of methods for forming such membranes.
Preparation of Housefly Membranes Possessing Active GABA Receptors
Newly emerged houseflies (Musca domestica, available from Rincon-Vitova Insectaries, Inc., Ventura, Calif.) were sedated with carbon dioxide gas, collected in 50 mL polypropylene conical tubes, and immediately frozen by submersion in liquid nitrogen. Unless specified, all of the following work was performed at 0-4xc2x0 C. After removal from liquid nitrogen, the tubes of frozen houseflies were shaken vigorously by hand to decapitate the houseflies. The decapitated houseflies were then passed through a #10 mesh tissue sieve to separate the heads, which went through the sieve, from the larger abdomen, thoraxes, and residual intact houseflies that did not pass through the sieve. Contaminating wings were removed by holding a vacuum nozzle approximately 4 cm above the heads, and contaminating legs were separated from the heads by passage through a #15 mesh screen. All remaining debris were removed from the pool of heads using forceps. The purified heads were collected in 50 mL polypropylene conical tubes and stored in liquid nitrogen until processed further.
About 13 g of purified housefly heads were suspended in about 65 mL of 10% sucrose buffer (10% sucrose (w/w) in 10 mM Tris, pH 7.5). The heads were homogenized for about 1 minute, using a Tissumizer(trademark) homogenizer equipped with a SDT-100EN probe (available from Tekmar-Dohrmann, Cincinnati, Ohio) running at 70% of its maximum speed. The extract was further homogenized by about 5 passes through a 40 mL Dounce tissue grinder. The extract was then centrifuged at about 500xc3x97g for about 5 minutes to pellet large debris. The supernatant was collected; the pellet was washed with an additional 65 mL of 10% sucrose buffer and centrifuged at 500xc3x97g for about 5 minutes. The second supernatant was collected and combined with the first supernatant, and the pool was filtered through a 100 xcexc CellMicroSieve(trademark) mesh to remove residual debris (available from BioDesign of New York, Carmel, N.Y.).
Neuronal membranes containing active GABA receptors were collected via sucrose density centrifugation by the following method. About 8 mL of 35% sucrose buffer (35% sucrose (w/w) in 10 mM Tris, pH 7.5), were dispensed into each of six 38 mL ultracentrifuge tubes. These layers were overlaid with about 8 mL of 20% sucrose buffer (20% sucrose (w/w) in 10 mM Tris, pH 7.5), and finally overlaid with about 20 mL of filtered extract supernatant. The tubes were centrifuged at about 120,000xc3x97g for about 100 min at 4xc2x0 C. After centrifugation, the 10% sucrose layer and most of the 20% sucrose layer were removed by aspiration. The membranes at the interface of the 20% sucrose and 35% sucrose layers were collected, pooled, diluted with 10% sucrose buffer, and centrifuged at about 120,000xc3x97g for about 40 min at 4xc2x0 C. After centrifugation, the supernatant was discarded, and the pellets resuspended in about 6.5 mL of assay buffer (10 mM phosphate, 300 mM NaCl, pH 7.5) using a 10 mL Potter-Elvehjem tissue grinder with a Teflon(copyright) pestle. Protein concentration was determined by the Bio-Rad Protein Assay (available from Bio-Rad Laboratories, Hercules, Calif.) using bovine serum albumin as a standard. The membranes were aliquoted and stored in liquid nitrogen for up to 2 months before use.
Preparation of Mouse Brain Membranes Possessing Active GABA Receptors
Mouse brains were obtained from carbon dioxide-asphyxiated Swiss-Webster mice, washed with phosphate-buffered saline, and used either fresh or after storage at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. for up to 10 months. Unless specified, all preparation steps were performed at 0-4xc2x0 C. For each preparation, 20 brains were suspended in about 40 mL of 0.32 M sucrose and homogenized for about 2 minutes, using a Tissumizer(trademark) homogenizer equipped with a SDT-100EN probe (available from Tekmar-Dohrmann, Cincinnati, Ohio) running at 50% of its maximum speed. The extract was centrifuged for about 5 min at about 1000xc3x97g to pellet intact brain tissue. The supernatant was retained and the pellet washed with an additional 40 mL of 0.32 M sucrose and centrifuged at 1000xc3x97g for about 5 minutes. The 1000xc3x97g supernatants were combined and centrifuged at about 10,000xc3x97g for about 20 min to pellet membranes. The 10,000xc3x97g supernatant was discarded and the pellet was resuspended in about 20 mL of water containing 1 mM EDTA. The sample was dialyzed two times for about 3 hours each against about 3 L of water. The sample was then centrifuged at about 25,000xc3x97g for about 30 min to pellet the membranes. After centrifugation, the supernatant was discarded and the pellet recovered. The protein concentration of the pellet was determined by the Bio-Rad Protein Assay (available from Bio-Rad Laboratories, Hercules, Calif.) using bovine serum albumin as a standard. The membranes were aliquoted and stored at xe2x88x9280xc2x0 C. for up to 6 months before use.
Preparation of Compounds
The present invention is also directed to methods for forming compounds of Formula I, comprising reacting a sulfonyl chloride with a substituted pyrazol-5-yl to form the sulfonate. Sulfonyl chlorides of the formula R5SO2Cl (where R5 is as defined above) are reacted with a substituted pyrazol-5-ol of Formula III: 
were R1, R3 and R4 are as defined immediately above to form a sulfonate of Formula I.
Compounds of Formula I can be prepared according to the general synthetic scheme shown below, where R1-R5 are as described above. Pyrazole starting materials are either commercially available or can be readily synthesized by condensation between a substituted hydrazine and a xcex2-ketoester employing conditions known to those of skill in the art. The reaction can be run in a suitable solvent such as anhydrous pyridine, dichloromethane, or chloroform at a temperature of between about xe2x88x9278xc2x0 C. to about 30xc2x0 C.